This UCLA Symposium will address the biochemistry and molecular biology of biosensors and bioprobes. Biosensor research integrates principles of molecular biology, immunology, chemistry, physics, and bioengineering. It seeks to combine biological and electronic signal generating components to achieve detection sensitivity comparable to the best natural systems. Applications are envisioned to include biomedical, agricultural, forensic and military areas for detection and identification of ultra-low quantities which currently are detectable only by very cumbersome and expensive methods. Although there is much activity and interest in biosensors, there has been relatively little attention given to biochemical and molecular biological elements. This conference will focus on synthesis of biological and analytical concepts guiding the development of biosensor technology, in particular on the regulation and optimization of recognition molecules (antibodies, enzymes, DNA, receptors, and lectins) and their behavior at the solid-liquid and solid-gas interfaces which are present in biosensors.